Animal Farm
"Animal Farm" is the second segment of the fortieth episode of ''Big City Greens'' and it serves as the first of two mid-season finales. '' Synopsis While the Greens are away, the animals compete to see who will rule the farm. Plot The Green Family is on their way out to the farmer's market to sell their crops. Cricket sees off Phoenix by asking her to look after everything while they are away. The episode suddenly shifts to Phoenix's perspective where she is shown to be a rather intelligent canine who takes her job seriously as the "queen" of the animals on the Green Farm. As the animals panic over hearing the Greens leaving, Phoenix reminds everyone that they will return. Her second in command, Dirtbag the Cat, wants to have the day off despite her warning him that they need to be vigilant. In the shadows hides Cogburn the Rooster who envies Phoenix's leadership. Upon noticing that Cricket left the door open, he rallies the animals to turn against Phoenix and Dirtbag so that they can enjoy the luxuries that the humans enjoy, but mostly so that he can eat pie. The inept animals slowly begin to agree with Cogburn and begin to desire going inside despite Phoenix's warnings. Meanwhile at the Farmer's Market, Bill meets another man named Bill Green who looks and dresses like him, but is younger and more fit. Bill is put off by the doppelganger, especially when he reveals that he is also a farmer. The Greens head over to his stand, named, Bill Green's Super Produce, and learn that he has successfully made hybrid fruit/vegetables. Other Bill explains that he had worked in biotech for years and decided to become a farmer after he had made a lot of money, causing Bill to become downtrodden. Back at the farm, the animals overthrow Phoenix and raid the house of all its essentials with Cogburn ultimately getting the animals to help make him pie. When the animals all wish to go back outside, Cogburn locks them all in and demands they make more pie for him, much to their horror. Bill decides to confront Other Bill over their names, but is surprised when Other Bill admits that he envies Bill's life because he has a family and keeps things simple, making him feel good about himself. At the farm, the animals beg Dirtbag to help them and he goes straight to Pheonix. They return to confront Cogburn and rally the animals to overthrow and defeat him. Realizing that they are still locked in, Phoenix does the only thing she can: bark for her master. Cricket opens the door and happily greets Phoenix while the animals all rush out. The rest of the Greens are shocked to see the entire interior destroyed and a defeated Cogburn lying on the ground. Cast * Jameela Jamil as Phoenix * Alfred Molina as Cogburn * Carl Tart as Dirtbag * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Jim O'Heir as Other Bill Green Trivia * The title shares its name with the George Orwell novel of the same name. As a matter of the fact, the plot is quite similar in which a farm full of animals decide to change their way of living by electing a new leader, only to regret their actions when the new leader turns out to be just as much a tyrant as the old one. * Animal names: Cogburn the rooster. ** Cogburn the rooster is a reference to Rooster Cogburn from the novel, later feature films, ''True Grit. * The gag where the farm animals hear "blah blah blah" coming from all the humans' mouths is similar to an episode of Arthur when it is revealed that that is how Pal hears Arthur and his family. * While Other Bill Green is supposed to be a much younger man compared to the presumably middle aged Bill Green, Jim O'Heir is only three years younger than Bob Joles. * Other Bill Green is the second doppelganger to appear on the show, the first being Zillon Brax in "Impopstar". * Alfred Molina is the second cast member of Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero to guest star in Big City Greens, first was Thomas Middleditch (Penn Zero) as Donny Tinselton in "Cricket's Kapowie". Gallery Animal Farm 1.jpg Animal Farm 2.jpg References External links *Animal Farm on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes